Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, also known as Sausage Party 2: Dawn of the Humans, or simply just Sausage Party 2, is an upcoming American-Canadian 2019 adult computer-animated action drama-comedy thriller film directed by Greg Tiernan and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Point Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon doesn't return to direct the sequel, but does produces the sequel. It will release in theaters on June 21, 2019. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Frank is surprising Brenda with a gift, sock flowers, then she and Frank plan their marriage. As Frank tell Brenda that he's ready to be married, Lavash (David Krumholtz) and Sammy Bagel Jr (Edward Norton) come. Lavash convinces Sammy that he should plan the marriage and announce it. Sammy accepts the offer, but gets confused. Meanwhile, Douche (Nick Kroll) finds his way inside Shopwells so he can find Frank and apologize for his past mistakes. Along the way, he meets a rat named Ratto (Gary Oldman), and Douche tells him about how he's trying to find Frank so that he could apologize to him for what he did on Red, White, and Blue Day and teach him that humans are not as terrible as Frank and his friends think they are, since he met a girl named Laura who loved and respected him. After Douche briefly explains what he did on Red, White, and Blue Day to Ratto, Ratto offers to help Douche search for Frank, but warns him that he possibly won't be trusted by the other products due to his past behavior. But however, There was a female human being who came in inside the supermarket. It was a teenage girl named Carrie Toh (Mila Kunis). She wanted to buy some sausages. The food crew freaked out and started to throw jam on her face. Carrie was angry that she threw Ratto and Frank in the trash. Ratto wanted to show Carrie his penis to make her disgusted. So, she grabs the clever knife and then the speakers said that They will have a blowout sale. Carrie wanted to be the first. So she walked away. Then, she saw the knives on a floor. She stole it and then cutted all the cheese. Carrie put all cheeses on the floor after slicing the pieces of it. She decides to walk to the sausage and bun section at aisle two. She notices that glasses and a gun on the floor, so she decides picks up from the floor and discovers it. Carrie remembers that Darren (Paul Rudd) gets hit by a trash can which he loses his glasses and a gun when he gets hit. She then carries it, then putting Darren's glasses and gun in her purse, and walks to the “Old Fashioned” peanut section. Suddenly Carrie notices there's a bloody eyeball on the peanuts, she carefully pick up the eyeball from the peanuts. She notices that eyeball was belongs to Darren's because the trash can was been exploded at the sky. The peanuts caught a bloody eyeball and used as a trophy. Carrie got an idea, she went to Recovery Center, a machine that made by Gum. She carefully place the eyeball on the machine, then presses the button and begins to power on which the eyeball move to the machine. Then produces bring Darren to life. Suddenly Carrie saw him coming to life, she was so happy that Darren become alive. She hugs him so much, Darren didn't know her about the 4th of July incident. Carrie was so shocked that he heard about what happened to everyone in the supermarket. She worried about Cast *Kristen Wiig as Brenda, the main protagonist and Mary who is the wife of Anton, the mother of Freddy and the secretary *Seth Rogen as Frank, the deutagonist (he was the protagonist of the first film), Freddy the paperboy who is the son of Mary and Anton. * Adam Sandler as Henry, Frank's brother (the secondary deutagonist) * Greg Tiernan as Kevin, a tube of toothpaste * Gary Oldman as Ratto the rat *Seth MacFarlane as Chester the cheeseburger *Conrad Vernon as Toilet Paper, the tritagonist of the film who somehow survived. *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr, one of the tritagonists *Danny McBride as Choco, a chocolate milk who is one of the four tritagonists. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, an taco who is one of the four tritagonists. **Hayke also voices Maya Aiza. *Michael Cera as Barry, an deformed sausage. *Maryke Hendrikse as Lorretta Bun, a hot dog *Nicole Oliver as Wendy Simmons *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, an lavash. *Paul Rudd as Darren, the antagonist turn deutagonist who wants revenge on the food after being revived but ended up join the team to help defeat Anton and Daryl's younger brother. **Rudd also voices Leon Douglas. *Scott Underwood as Twink *Bill Hader as El Guacho *Jonah Hill as Splash, a watermelon who despises Toilet Paper. (Hill previously voiced Carl in the first film.) *Bill Murray as Spicy Bean, an can of hot beans who is one of the new members of the Non-perishables. *James Franco as the Druggie and Angelo the ice cream owner *Nick Kroll as Douche, a bad, later good antagonist who tries to convince the main characters that not all humans are evil. Anton Smirnov, the true main antagonist who wants revenge on Darren and his friends for ruining his plans during high school. He is Mary's husband, Freddy's father and leader of R.E.V.E.N.G.E. *Gary Oldman as Ratto, a rat who finds Douche. *Josh Gad as a gummy worm *Jean-Claude Van Damme as an knife sharpener *Andrea Libman as Laura Wilson (cameo only) *Chloë Grace Moretz as Daryl, who is the new store manager of Shopwell's, she is Darren's older sister, Carrie's best friend and Druggie's girlfriend. *Mila Kunis as Carrie Toh *Lauren Miller as Camille Toh *Rose Byrne as Anne Gordon *Zac Efron as Dan Efron * Dwayne Johnson as Josh Morton * Vin Diesel as John Morton * Mary J. Blige as Joy Greene * Ice Cube as Logan Greene * Kevin Hart as Jay Greene * Derek Phillips as Dr. Mark Philip * Gael García Bernal as Alejandro Aiza * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Adora Aiza * Sofía Espinosa as Penelope Aiza * Jaime Camil as Amadeo Aiza * Jennifer Hale as Beth Douglas * Tom Kenny as Jimmy Douglas * Craig Robinson as Steve the steak (More cast soon...) Transcript Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript Soundtrack The score for the sequel is being composed by John Debney. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *New Life by the Sausage Party cast. *The End by Twenty one Pilots *Goodbye by Rihanna (ft. Eminem) (Theme song; Sad song in style of FNAF song, Balloons) Songs heard in the film *Reflections by MisterWaves *The Story by Brandi Carlille *Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *Fireflies by Owl City *Africa by Toto *Diamonds by Rihanna *The Great Beyond is a Lie by The Foods *Sunshine Girl by Britt Nicole *Let's Rock by Qulinez *Girlfriend by Avril lLavigne *Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *Disturbia by Rihanna *See You Again by Charlie Puth Trailer songs * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta feat. Sia Trivia *Druggie and Darren might return as a redeemed antagonists who assist the girls to defeat Anton the Russian mafia. *Due to the success of Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman, Seth Rogen is in talks to bring Nick Kroll's character, Douche, to the sequel. He also said he may include rats, who were originally gonna appear in the first film, in the sequel. *This film will be released with High Schoolers, which releases in November 24 of the same year. *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Gum are confirmed to return for the sequel, but it is unknown if they will have a cameo or a talking appearence. *Lavash dies in the sequel. **His death is similar to Carl's death in the first film. *Although there wasn't an orgy in the sequel, there was a orgy in a flashback in a scene. *The film is said to be more emotional than its first film, but still funny, epic and cartoony. *The first film will be re-released in theaters 2 weeks before the sequel to promote the sequel. *Unlike the first film, the second film now has more violence, more blood and gore. Also there's more weapons (such as guns, swords and knifes) and there's some human sex scene. * Douche mentions Laura Wilson from Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman and several times throughout the film, and she makes a brief cameo in a daydream sequence that happens when Douche imagines what it would be like if he told Laura that he tried to make friends with Frank and tried to convince him that all humans aren't bad, but they didn't believes him, which causes Laura to get angry at Douche and leave him. However, in this sequence, Laura Wilson is voiced by Andrea Libman instead of Anna Kendrick. * During the fight scene, Daryl taking out the 44 magnum revoler which similar to the Darren taking out the revloer from the drawing in the first film. * According to Druggie's medical cannabis identification, he was actually born on February 17th, 1995 because the directors was been mistaken. Druggie's real name can be seen in his card. * Many real-life celebrities appeared in the film. They are Nicki Minaj (famous Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, model, and actress), Rihanna (famous Barbadian singer, songwriter and actress), Jason Derulo (famous American singer, songwriter, and dancer), Taylor Swift (famous American singer-songwriter), Camila Cabello (famous Cuban-American singer and songwriter), The Black Eyed Peas (famous American musical group), Pitbull (famous American rapper), Jennifer Lopez (famous American singer, songwriter, actress, dancer and producer), Christina Aguilera (famous American singer, songwriter, actress, and television personality), Flo Rida (famous American rapper, singer, songwriter and composer), Kesha (famous American singer, songwriter, rapper and actress), Shakira (famous Colombian-Lebanese singer, songwriter, and dancer), Ne-Yo (famous American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actor), David Guetta (famous French DJ, songwriter, record producer and remixer), Calvin Harris (Scottish DJ, singer, songwriter, and record producer), Sia (famous Australian singer-songwriter, record producer and music video director), Tiësto (famous Dutch DJ and record producer) Justin Timberlake (American singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, and record producer), Selena Gomez (American singer and actress), Beyoncé (American singer, songwriter, actress, and businesswoman), Britney Spears (American singer, dancer, and actress), Katy Perry (American singer, songwriter, and television judge), Ariana Grande (American singer and actress), Wisin (Puerto Rican reggaeton rapper, singer and record producer), Yandel (Puerto Rican reggaeton singer and record producer), Don Omar (Puerto Rican reggaeton singer and actor), Daddy Yankee (Puerto Rican singer, songwriter, rapper, actor, and record producer), Justin Bieber (famous Canadian singer, actor and songwriter), Mary J. Blige (famous American singer, songwriter, rapper and actress), Paramore (American rock band), Psy (South Korean singer, rapper, songwriter, and record producer), Avril Lavigne (Canadian singer-songwriter and actress), Fergie (American singer, songwriter, rapper, and actress) and Fifth Harmony (American girl group). * According to the crew, this film is originally going to be fully live action but it was scrapped. * Unlike the original Sausage Party, the foods are actually the ones who are the real monsters not the humans. Reception Critical response The movie received positive reviews, but was given more praise than the last film. Rotten Tomatoes had an score of 94%. The site's critical consensus reads "Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans may be explicit, but it is heartwarming, and funny, and the story is fun and enjoyable. It's a another film that adults can enjoy". On MetaCritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given an "A", improving the "B" grade given to the first film. Box Office Sequels Poll What do you think of this sequel idea? Great sequel idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad sequel idea! (3/3) Rating (What do you think of this sequel idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Rated R for strong sexual content, drug use, some brief nudity, strong violence, disturbing graphics and pervasive language.Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Adult animation Category:R Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Point Grey Category:Sausage Party Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:MA15+ Category:14+ Category:15 (UK) Category:18 (UK) Category:TV-MA LSV Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:TV-PG-LV